Gray Brigade
Gray describes people that are neither hot, nor cold. Revelation 3:15-16 ‘I know thy works, that thou art neither cold nor hot: I would thou wert cold or hot. So then because thou art lukewarm, and neither cold nor hot, I will spue thee out of my mouth.’ The gray brigade features four subthemes: Syrians, Priests, Pharisees, and Romans. Gray Brigade Evil Characters *Abihu (C) *Abihu (Pi) *Abihu (UL) *Abimelech (Pa) *Ahithophel (Ki) *Ahithophel (Wa) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Balaam (Pr) *Barabbas (Pi) *Chaldeans (Pr) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Emperor Caius Caligula (TEC) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Emperor Otho (FF) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Emperor Vitellius (RA) *False Priests (Pi) *False Prophets (Pr) *False Shepherds (A) *False Shepherds (UL) *False Teachers (A) *False Teachers (C) *False Teachers (UL) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Hard-Hearted Religious Leaders (Di) *Hard-hearted Religious Leaders (UL) *Hellenistic Jews (TEC) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *High Priest Annas (Ap) *High Priest Caiaphas (Ap) *Job’s Wife (C) *Job’s Wife (Wo) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *King Hazael (RA) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *Laban (F) *Laban (P) *Legion (Ap) *Leper (Pa) *Lying Spirit (F) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Naaman (FF) *Nadab (Pi) *Obsidian Minion (Gray) (AW) *Oppressive Women (F) *Orpah (Pa) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Pink) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Prominent Women (Ap) *Proud Pharisee (TP) *Quirinius (J) *Sabbath Breaker (Pi) *Saph (Ki) *Saph (Wa) *Saul (Ap) *Scribe (Di) *Shadow (AW) *Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Shaphat (F) *Sheba (Ki) *Shobach (P) *Stone Throwers (B) *Stone Throwers (Di) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *The Entrapping Pharisees (TP) *The False Prophet (Pr) *The Sanhedrin (TEC) *The Strong Force (RA) *The Terrifying Beast (RA) *Unfaithful Priests (Pi) *Worshipper of False Gods (Pi) Gray Brigade Evil Enhancements *Balaam’s Disobedience (Pa) *Banishment (Ap) *Bearing Bad News (Ki) *Begging for Grain (Pa) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (A) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (C) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (UL) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Wa) *Casting Lots (Di) *Chains (A) *Chains (C) *Chains (UL) *Coliseum Lions (J) *Crucify Him! (J) *Dart (Ki) *Dart (Wa) *Deadly Snare (Pi) *Deceptive Sin (Pi) *Deepening Lie (Pa) *Deluge of Rain (F) *Demonic Snare (AW) *Departed Wife (Ap) *Desolation of Tamar (Pa) *Dishonest Trader (F) *Dishonor (Pi) *Divisions in the Church (Ap) *Doctrine Like Leaven (RA) *Evil Advice (AW) *Expelling the Jews (FF) *False Dreams (Pr) *False Peace (Pr) *False Prophesy (Pr) *False Wisdom (Pr) *Fearfulness (AW) *Forced Labor (F) *Foreign Enemy (C) *Fortify Site (Ki) *Fortify Site (Wa) *Fortresses of Ashdod (F) *Gathering of Demons (AW) *Gold Shield (RA) *Hard Bondage (F) *Healing of Naaman (FF) *Heavy Taxes (FF) *Hypocrite’s Proselyte (J) *Idle Gossip (Wo) *Idolatry (Ap) *Israel Pays Tribute (Ki) *Just a Hireling (RA) *Lamentation of Rachel (Wo) *Mask of Pride (Wa) *Massacre of Innocents (Ap) *Men as Gods (Ap) *Molech Worship (C) *Molech Worship (Pr) *Momentum Change (Ki) *Moths (Pi) *Namaan’s Chariot and Horses (FF) *Night Raid (RA) *Pain (Ap) *Persistent Pestering (AW) *Pestilence (Wa) *Poison of Dragons (C) *Poisoned Minds (Ki) *Pretension (TP) *Prisoner Transfer (RA) *Rezon Arises (Ki) *Roman Whip (J) *Scattered (RA3) *Scoff at Angels (Ap) *Self-Righteous Prayer (Di) *Separate Ways (AW) *Sinful Kingdom (C) *Snare (UL) *Sorrow of Mary (J) *Stolen Blessing (error) (Pa) *Stolen Blessing (Pa) *Stoning of Stephen (TEC) *Strange Fire (Pi) *Sword (Ki) *Sword (Wa) *Syrian Victory (Ki) *Tenants Kill the Son (Di) *Twice Afflicted (AW) *Unaware (AW) *Vulnerable (Pa) *Washing Hands (Di) *Water Shaft (Pa) *Wildness (UL) *Worked to Exhaustion (Ap) Gray Brigade Curses *Peter’s Curse (Di) *Rain Becomes Dust (Pi) *Unsuccessful (Pi) Gray Dual Enhancements *Gamaliel’s Speech (TEC)